Get to Know Me: Max
by NeoNails
Summary: Ever read Jillybean's Get to Know Me? If you have, you might remember that Max never got her chapter. Well, I asked Jillybean if I could write this last one, and here it is!


Disclaimer: You know it by now. No claims to Batman or any other characters, yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't even own this rights to this story! Batman Beyond belongs to the WB, and the creator of this short story (read at the bottom for a full explanation) belongs to the great _Jillybean_. Not me.

And as a note, you should definitely read Jillybean's actual story, _Get to Know Me _first. I'm pretty sure I have it on my favorites list, so you can find it from there.

$4$

**Max**

Just as Max was about to shut her computer off, a familiar beeping was heard from the aforementioned laptop, and an all-too-familiar box popped up on her computer screen. Once reading the e-mail's sender (Terry), she fell off her couch, laughing.

Bruce said… Dick sucked his thumb… Oh God, it was too much for her to bear. She just _had_ to reply.

_**1. LIVING ARRANGEMENT:** Me, my cat, my mom (occasionally), my sister (visits even less), my dad (the least seen)._

_**2. WHAT BOOK(S) ARE YOU READING NOW:** To Kill a Mockingbird. I'm slowly working my way through my dad's ancient tomes…_

_**3. WERE YOU A THUMBSUCKER:** DICK sucked his THUMB? Oh my God, who says we should spam "ROBIN SUCKED HIS THUMB" all over the net?_

_**4. FAVORITE MAGAZINE/NEWSPAPER:** Ditto to Terry; people our age just don't have time for frivolities. ; P_

_**5. FAVORITE SCENT: **Ever heard of TAG Body Spray? Terry might not, 'cuz it was discontinued a long time ago. My dad used to wear it._

_**6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL:** Oooh, gotta be the smell of a computer when it fries from overuse._

_**7. WHAT'S YOUR PET HATE: **Bats who won't admit they need help when they do._

_**8. WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD:** Waking up and realizing you're the only one in the apartment._

_**9. THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP: **Hm, I wonder what trouble Terry will get me into today…Lol. _

_**10. WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH A BILLION DOLLARS: **I'd invest half of it and use the other half to make a bigger, better Batcave (the "Max"-cave?)- and I wouldn't let any Bats in. : P_

_**11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME:** I never thought of that. I always liked 'Lily' or 'Rose', and my favorite guy's name would have to be "Michael" or something._

_**12. WHAT SONG DID YOU LAST DOWNLOAD:** "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz. Old, I know, but before anyone says anything- yes, I like techo music._

_**13. DO YOU BRING THE PAIN OR HEAL THE PAIN: **Let's see, I'm the one to take care of Bats' boo-boos if Bruce isn't there. The two bats wouldn't let me bring the pain if I tried._

_**14. DO YOU DRIVE FAST: **Last I checked, no. However, if I'm driving in front of a certain Bat I get as far away as possible._

_**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL: **I do! I sleep with the little stuffed bat Ter bought me for Christmas- my cat isn't too keen on it, though._

_**16. STORMS- COOL OR SCARY:** I don't really care either way, but when my spazzed out cat sits on my lap and thunder cracks- ouch. Claws + Max's thighs pain._

_**17. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR:** I think it was my sister's old Ford Subaru. Now I just use Gotham's good ole' public transportation system._

_**18. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: **Ter, I have it worse. Never have I been in love, and have no boyfriend/significant other to speak of. Not even my parents._

_**19. DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC:** I do. You gotta believe in the impossible sometimes._

_**20. DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: **When I was a kid I used to, but now I can't stomach the sight of 'em. Bad, really weird dream. Don't ask._

_**21. IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT COLOR: **Wait, isn't this kind of a redundant question- I mean, I do have pink hair. But if I was to change it, I'd go… fluorescent yellow._

_**22. GLASS- HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL:** Full. : )_

_**23. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS: **I know how to, but it's faster if I don't._

_**24. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL:** Spitzer, my cat._

_**25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH:** I don't really like sports, and never liked watching them, but my dad used to be a big baseball fan, so I check that out from time to time._

_**26. SAY ONE NICE THING TO THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU:** Terry… Um, well, I've never liked lying for you in regards to Dana, but I appreciate you including me (sometimes) with Batman._

_**27. WHAT IS UNDER YOUR BED:** I don't know and I don't want to know._

_**28. WHAT IS IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR: **Don't have a car, but if I did, I imagine it would be a spare Med Kit in case Bats needs one and we aren't close to my apartment._

_**29. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE MEAL: **Mmm… have to be a nice, hot plate of spaghetti with meat sauce and meatballs, a sprinkle of parmesan and a side of garlic bread. Yummy._

_**30. OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAILED THIS TO, WHO'S THE MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND:** Have to be Ter- or Dick, just to yell at me about the thumb thing. ; )_

_**31. BELIEVE IN GOD: **Born Catholic, raised rational- that doesn't mean I've stopped believing He's still there._

_**32. 2, 1, WHOLE, NONFAT/SKIM MILK:** Skim tastes like water, and whole tastes like cream, so I'd say 2. Or 1. Either/or._

_**33. RED OR WHITE SAUCE ON PASTA: **Red sauce, duh. Tastes better with meat in it._

_**34. COKE OR PEPSI: **Pepsi all the way._

_**35. DO YOU WEAR A SEATBELT EVERY TIME YOU ARE IN THE CAR: **Of course, but if Terry's the driver I get out the duct tape._

_**36. ARE YOU A PILLAR OF COMMUNICATION:** You know, I really try to be, but look at who I'm working with. A stony octogenarian and his equally uncooperative protégé. : P_

_**37. WHAT ARE YOU PLANS FOR TONIGHT: **Digging into what's left of my chocolate ice cream, maybe watching American Idol: Reunited 2010, then, oh yeah, staying up until 3 A.M. or so listening to my best friend beat up various baddies._

_**38. LAST CONCERT YOU WENT TO: **I don't think I ever have, and, if I did, I don't remember it._

_**39. HOW MUCH JEWELRY DO YOU WEAR:** Not much- earrings, a ring or two. Nothing else, really._

_**40. DID YOU ENJOY DOING THIS: **Well, other than the humor of Dick and his many, many problems, it's just one more thing to prove how sad and useless my life is. I shall go make spaghetti and meatballs to cheer myself up!_

$4$

Ahh, my little tribute to the great writer, Jillybean. Well-known (at least in the Bat-circuit) for her _Shadow_-series, she wrote this little short story about the various different Bat characters and what she thought they might say if they were sent chain mail. It was quite amusing, and, sadly, she never got around to writing Max's response, so I decided to type up my thoughts on what Max might say.

Hope you like it!


End file.
